<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>祈祷之春 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915243">祈祷之春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>姑且算是现代AU？谜一样的设定，我自己都理不清楚 <br/>文笔很糟糕很辣眼睛</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakurei Reimu/Shameimaru Aya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>祈祷之春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>姑且算是现代AU？谜一样的设定，我自己都理不清楚 <br/>文笔很糟糕很辣眼睛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《祈祷之春》 </p><p> </p><p>我的上司兼友人射命丸小姐（成为朋友后我叫她文），在一次小酌间向我谈起她的一次奇遇。 <br/>她自嘲那是她的臆想，或是她在重度的精神压力之下产生的幻觉。但以我数年来对文的了解，那般旖旎温柔的甜美泡沫并不是她一贯的风格。她理性、冷酷、利己主义，最重要的是她无时无刻不为此自豪。 <br/>这些素质如果安在一个人的身上恐怕不是那么值得赞扬，甚至多少有些尴尬，然而它们往往为优秀记者们所推崇。在这里我不想探讨记者是要选择事业还是要选择道德的二元论，否则我这个从小热衷于离题作文的庸人会趁机扯上大段大段的陈词滥调。我只是想借此引出一个结论：单从性格来说，射命丸文是一个天生的记者。而这也是为什么她会是所有女记者，以及所有想成为记者的女孩心目中的偶像。 <br/>高中时代的我在电视上见过她以记者以外的身份出现：冰冷的屏幕上她笑容可掬，温和又疏离，平权、社会地位、职业女性等词汇从她抹成豆沙色的唇间吐露，又被她低沉而略带沙哑的声音赋予了一种格外优雅的含义。在那个年纪，任何接触过平权思想的女生都会着迷于她的话语，我们想当然地认为她本身就是公告栏上贴着的那些女权宣传标语，而不愿去考虑其中有多少政治正确的成分。 </p><p>好吧——我又一次地发挥了自己偏离主题的才能，尽管我打心底相信没人想听我成为记者的初衷，或者我是怎么和日本第一的记者套上近乎的。 <br/>现在回归正题：文的奇遇。 </p><p>——话说在前头，我是相信这个故事的。 </p><p> </p><p>那是一个再普通不过的春日，明净的天空仿佛用沾了酒精的清洁棉细细擦拭过一般，丝状的云霭是不慎撕扯下来的棉絮，搓了尘埃因此在边缘处透出略为肮脏的灰黑。 <br/>早春的阳光十分柔和，光束如同长长的绸缎，披在我们的主角——文——的身上。 <br/>文在一条小径上缓缓地前行。这条小径揉进了所有的春色，一路上，她的内心出奇地平静，平日的浮躁完全不见影踪。她惊讶的同时又隐约觉得这是合理的。总之，文终于深刻地理解到为什么她的医生朋友会建议她来这个地方。 </p><p>忽然，文意外地看见了神社深红的鸟居，连带着看见了鸟居下正打扫花瓣的巫女。 <br/>她的第一个念头是“这种地方竟然有神社”，然而下一秒，她的注意力便全部为巫女夺去。 <br/>巫女小姐一头柔软的墨色长发如瀑布般倾泻至腰部，红白的巫女服遮挡不住玲珑有致的少女曲线，一双深色的木屐衬托着她梨花般洁白的肌肤。文说，那位巫女小姐整个人看起来就像是一只划破早春蔚蓝天空的二色蝶，美丽且虚幻，仿佛一旦文向她伸出手，她就会在文的指尖处化作一缕青烟，消逝于黏稠的春风。 </p><p>先开口的是巫女小姐。她抬起头，以一种在文听来无比怀念的语气道：“你好，我是这博丽神社的巫女。你可以叫我灵梦。” <br/>多么动听的声音，文心想，宛若微风吹皱一池潋滟春水。她没来由地觉得眼前这位巫女小姐一定是一位镇定且冷静的女子。 <br/>“你好，灵梦。我是射命丸文。介意我给你拍张照吗？”文攥着胸前相机的手蠢蠢欲动。纵然她成为记者的本心早已被物欲横流的世界污染，但记录美好的事物毕竟是每个摄影师的天性。 <br/>令她有些惊讶的是，灵梦脸上浮现出哀伤的微笑：“非常抱歉——不行。博丽的巫女不应在这世上留下记录。” <br/>自从文被称为日本第一的记者以来，手握相机的她被拒绝的次数屈指可数。她一时有些没法接受自己被拒绝的事实（何况不能给灵梦拍照确实是一件憾事），不过考虑到身为巫女的灵梦大约是被什么繁文缛节给束缚着，她也便放下了手，微笑着说了一句“不必道歉”。 </p><p>——长风乍起。铺满地面的半透明花瓣卷入潮湿的春风，如同从乐章上跳跃出来的线谱和音符，在空中环绕出迤逦的薄金色轨迹。方才还蔚蓝的天空倏忽间染上几丝阴翳，灰暗迅速地扩展至天际，不一会儿，文的鼻尖已经感受到了雨滴的沁凉。 <br/>“哎呀，下雨了呢。” <br/>灵梦仰起头，淡漠地注视着最后一缕金光被厚重的云层吞噬。接着她收回目光，朝着文露出温柔的笑容：“既然如此，就请进神社避雨吧。” </p><p> </p><p>文说，时至今日她都觉得，那场雨来得过于诡异。尽管在阴湿的春季，天气的转换并不稀罕，文还是从那场骤雨当中感受到了某种凌驾于自然之上的力量。至于那力量究竟是邪恶的还是正义的，她也说不清楚。 </p><p> </p><p>总之，那一天，文顺从地随着灵梦悠闲的步伐踏入了小小的神社。 <br/>神社内很温暖，光线黯淡，淅淅沥沥的雨声好似来自另一个世界。这时文作为记者的天性被激发了，她好奇地打量着室内的布置，令她失望的是她并未看到神像。 <br/>“恕我冒昧——这座神社在供奉哪位神呢？” <br/>“请用茶。”灵梦巧妙地回避了这个问题，并把一大壶茶放到了桌上。 <br/>于是文换了个问题：“这座神社就你一个人吗？” <br/>灵梦顿了一下，“……很久之前这里有很多人。” <br/>从灵梦的声音里，文听不出任何的抑扬顿挫。她只得无言地接过灵梦递来的茶碗。翡翠色的澄澈茶水在深黑的茶碗内随零碎的光斑一同摇晃，时而像一面古朴的铜镜，时而则化作冷冽的武士刀，把她的面容切割得支离破碎。 <br/>她抿了一小口，索然无味，茶香淡得让她不禁猜测茶叶至少被泡了三轮。 <br/>“感觉红色的茶碗更适合你啊，灵梦。”文试着重新挑起话题。 <br/>“我喜欢黑色……这茶很淡，是不是？说来惭愧，我总是懒得更换茶叶，神社又没有我以外的巫女，所以……就这样了。”听上去灵梦像是在辩解什么。 <br/>——整个神社只有一个巫女正常吗？文不禁困惑起来。 <br/>“冒昧地问一句，你该不会天天都这样吧。” <br/>“……有什么问题？茶很好喝啊。就算再淡也比开水好喝。” <br/>“不、我想你应该知道我不是这个意思才对。我是说，你该不会天天都这样——独自一人待在神社里，扫扫地，喝喝茶，发发呆，每天都这么无聊？” <br/>“怎么可能啊，”出乎她的意料，灵梦干脆利落地否定，“会有像文……像你一样的人来这里的啊。而且这些人还净给我添麻烦，处理麻烦事能说是无聊吗！” <br/>“诶……我给你添麻烦了吗？”文脱口而出。 <br/>灵梦沉默了。一抹绯红的颜色爬上她羊脂般光洁的脸颊，顺着线条优美的脖颈蔓延至耳根，这使得她整个面部看上去如同开得烂醉的夹竹桃。 <br/>她有些慌乱地别过头去，支支吾吾地说：“我……我没那样子认为……姑且我还是很喜欢在神社里看见文的。只要不采访就好，嗯。” </p><p>文当然察觉到了巫女小姐的态度十分奇怪，但她并没有说什么。就像灵梦别扭地承认看见文很开心一样，文也很喜欢和灵梦共处一室的感觉。实际上那样的感觉相当奇妙：文并不是多么热情的人，尽管她总能在各种各样的人面前侃侃而谈，但她很难对他人产生好感，陌生人就更不用说了。灵梦的出现让她仅此一次地知道，原来自己还能喜欢上一个陌路女子。 </p><p>“话说，文。” <br/>“嗯？” <br/>文应答的同时突然意识到，从刚才起她们俩一直在直呼对方的名字。这对于被叫惯了“射命丸小姐”的文而言，不啻为一种新鲜的体验。 <br/>“你刚才说，每天喝喝茶，扫扫地，发发呆，是非常无聊的生活。确实我也曾认为这样的日常毫无意义并为此恐慌……不过后来我觉得——生命本身不就是毫无意义的吗？” <br/>“意义……啊。那种抽象的东西——” <br/>“生命是没有意义的。你也是，我也是。只不过，脆弱的人类非要给流逝的每一分每一秒赋予意义罢了。可悲的是，人类无法记住大多数琐碎的事情。” <br/>“啊啊，这我也认同。所以我……”文犹豫了片刻，“……才会举起相机。如果我无法记住所有美好的事物，至少要让大脑以外的物品替我记住。” </p><p>对身为摄影师的文来说，相机记录的不仅仅是生命中美丽的风景，还是一个又一个美丽的时刻。那些色彩斑斓的时光终会被眼前乏善可陈的日常冲淡、褪色，然而照片不会骗人，它忠实地记录着过去的悲欢。看着它们，文就能够回忆起当初的心境。 <br/>——这是身为摄影师的她。不是身为记者的她。 </p><p>“是吗。”灵梦淡淡地回道，但文还是从她的眼眸中看到了与先前一模一样的哀伤，“你说的我都理解，不过……我果然还是不该在你的相机中留下记录。文。” </p><p>末尾那声“文”说得太过凄怆和无望，文不由震惊地睁大了双眼。这还是第一次有人心怀如此强烈的情感念出她的名字，仿佛所有的悲喜都沉甸甸地压在了这个音节上面。 <br/>她的脑海内忽地浮出一幕宛若前世的景象，尽管她的理智告诉她这不可能存在——恣肆的秋风在山地上铺就一层犹如炭火燃烧的红枫，文盘腿坐在满地残破的枫叶上，依照红白巫女的遗愿将相机中她的音容笑貌一张一张地删除。 <br/>文知道自己没有哭。她的视线是清晰的，并且她的头脑也一样清晰。她在维持着理智的状况下把这些照片删除——每当又一张照片在世上永远地消失，她都会又一次地感受到四肢被扯断般的强烈痛苦。 </p><p>“你到底是谁？”文回过神来，死死地盯着灵梦。她的手不自觉地攥紧，虽然精心修剪成三角状的指甲刺得掌心发红，但若不这样做，她一定会陷入晕眩或者黑暗当中。 <br/>“一个不值得你哀悼的亡者罢了。” <br/>灵梦温柔地回答。接着她站起来，做了一个送客的手势。 </p><p>“文，雨停了。” </p><p>她说得对。鸟居两侧的芳草吸饱水分，呈现出油腻的浓绿，水洼在初露的阳光下不断反射迷乱的银光。有钢丝般的雨水从屋檐上滑落，划破眼前完整的风景，像水墨画被折皱遗留的弯曲浅痕，更像是神社的眼泪。 </p><p> </p><p>“——那个春日发生的所有事都像是一场梦，我却没有从梦中醒过来。当我浑浑噩噩间回到勉强可以称之为‘家’的地方，我发现我满脑子都是灵梦。后来我去过那个地方好几次，却再也找不到博丽神社了。我问过不少人，他们要么从来没听说过博丽神社，要么告诉我博丽神社不过是个多年前的怪谈。” <br/>文说这话时，双眼不像平时那般锐利，而是如同温润的红玉髓，泛着柔和的波澜。 <br/>她酒量很好，我几乎可以百分之百地确定她没有醉，她只是需要以小酌一杯的形式让心底已经许久未被他人触碰的脆弱部分再度暴露。 <br/>其实她说到一半的时候，我已经差不多猜到结局了。我读高中的时候，有关灵梦小姐的怪谈在学校里非常流行，不仅女生们在谈，甚至引起了一部分男生的兴趣。我在邻县的高中上学，而我和国中的友人通电话时对方表示她也常听人说起灵梦小姐。这大概能够说明这个怪谈传播的范围之广。 <br/>“……既然如此，那么应该是我在哪里听到了关于灵梦的怪谈，并在精神压力下产生了幻觉吧。否则，那天的事就太不符合常理了。” <br/>文以自嘲的口吻说完，仰头又喝了一口酒。倾斜的褐红液体被昏黄的灯光打上一层稍显温暖的紫罗兰色暗影，沉浮的冰块相互碰撞发出清晰的脆响。 <br/>她的侧脸看上去是如此落寞，我不禁感到心脏的一瓣被狠狠地揪扯，尖锐的疼痛深深地溶化在血液里头，凝结成一朵荆棘缠绕的红玫瑰，卡在血管里滋生出有如炸裂的刺痛。 <br/>——不管怎么说，如果我愚蠢到真的相信文的自嘲，以为她真的愿意相信自己的奇遇仅仅是个无足轻重的梦境，那么从一开始我就不会成为文的友人。 <br/>“别这么说，文，”我说道，心里清楚自己并未刻意抚慰她彷徨的灵魂，“你相信，所以你才看得见。” <br/>文垂下头看了我几秒。很缓慢地——如同等待昙花一现般缓慢，她的嘴角扯出一个略为凄凉的微笑，“谢谢。” </p><p> </p><p>我想灵梦是爱文的，即使无论在哪一个世界，文都没能为她的离去哀悼；即使她或许不止一次地对文说过，她希望文忘掉她。 <br/>她很坚强，但她也是脆弱的。她内心深处残存的脆弱让她想要再度见到文，正是这份连她自己都没有意识到的执念，让她成为了终日徘徊在虚无与真实之间的怪异，只为在一个特定的时刻迎接射命丸文的到来。 </p><p>这才是博丽灵梦最后的祈祷。 </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>